Incognito
by captainbartholomew
Summary: When Evolution reformed in April 2014, The Shield wasn't really sure what to do to stop the powerhouse of a stable. An unlikely source sends the brothers to find something... or better yet someone… to help them in their crusade against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista. Only problem: Olivia Hurst was never supposed to reenter the world of the WWE.
1. Prologue: Breaking Your Own Heart

_**Title: Incognito**_

 _ **Prologue: Breaking Your Own Heart**_

 _ **Author: captainbartholomew**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ahem, I do not own any members of the WWE or other items that may be copyrighted in this story. I only own my personal ideas, opinions, characters, etc. So please, don't sue me!**_

 _ **Summary: When Evolution reformed in April 2014, The Shield wasn't really sure what to do to stop the powerhouse of a stable. An unlikely source sends the brothers to find something... or better yet someone… to help them in their crusade against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista. Only problem: Olivia Hurst was never supposed to reenter the world of the WWE.**_

 _ **Blame/Fault: My own. This has been bugging me for a long time. I really wanted a multi-chapter fic with an OC so I finally decided to post this. For those of you doing a hip-hip-hooray, I'm glad I could please you! :)**_

(XXXX)

 _November 10, 2004_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

The platinum blonde young woman pulled her hoodie closer as if protecting her from something. She could steal feel the flames fanning her face as if she were in the car. If she was going to survive and keep being who she wanted to be she knew what she had to do and it had been done. The young lady hadn't wanted to do any of this, but she had needed to do something drastic and fast.

"I can't stay here Ric, you know that. I can't." The sweet voice answered as the man looked directly back at the woman nodding his head. "I can't be the female version of him, no matter how much he wants me to be. I can't stay in this world. I don't belong here anymore."

Ric Flair nodded sadly as he stared at the young woman standing before him. Her decision to do all of this had shocked and disturbed him. He had never met anyone with passion for this industry like her, but the fact she was willing to give all this up just to make sure she didn't lose herself was different. Her heart was what kept her going after all these years and for some reason it always was going to remain pure even when darkness tried to creep in. She had let it creep only once and she had seen how that had ended: her best friend with a neck injury while fighting over a stupid golden title belt. Ric had seen how proud her father had been of her and for a while she lived off that high. Orton and Batista had kept her there and peaceful. Turmoil was coming for their little group though and Randy's title shot had her concerned. She had told him it needed to be before now, but that didn't seem likely. She couldn't stay to see what may crumble at her feet in the wake of the destruction her father and his cohorts would cause in and outside of the wrestling ring.

"I know, dear," answered Ric as they stood there, "Do you want a couple minutes to yourself before I take you to the airport?"

Solemnly, the young woman nodded as she watched the fire trucks, police cars, and crowd of wrestlers gather around the burning car. Silently, Ric ushered himself away from the scene as she stared at it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her father, Dave, and Randy standing there trying to hold their tears back guessing the paramedic had just given the news she hadn't made it. Yes, she was sad she couldn't remain here anymore, but there was no way she could become what they wanted her to be. She wasn't here to help them make the future, past, and present come together.

No, she was here because she wanted to live her dream, but the tragedy of turning against her true self had destroyed her friends and almost destroyed her too in the entire process.

A car horn honked breaking her stare from the group of grieving wrestlers as she turned to see Ric had pulled up the black four door Audi. She couldn't stay and mourn herself any longer. If she did someone was sure to catch her making her escape and all of this would be for nothing. This wasn't going to be her life anymore and she wanted to make sure of that. She was going to be normal and figure things out without having to face demons in her personal and professional life.

"You ready to go, sweetie?" asked Ric as he pushed open the car door for her from where he was sitting in the driver seat of the Audi. With a silent nod, the platinum blonde gave the fiery scene one last glance. From now on, she was dead to everyone in the wrestling world and no one would ever know what had happened to her if she had her way.

"I'm ready," she announced as she turned her back forever on the world she had known her entire life. With that, she marched towards the car and with force behind it, slammed the door shut as Ric drove off into the darkness of the night.

For all the rest of the world knew, Savannah Sage Hurst Helmsley was dead after dying in a tragic car crash while trying to leave an arena after a live taping of WWE Monday Night Raw. She would be forever memorialized by the WWE for her talents to woman's wrestling, her giant heart, and being one of the biggest goof offs the company had ever seen. That night everything in wrestling changed.

If only they knew Savannah Sage wasn't dead, but making her escape from the wrestling world and not ever looking back at anyone in it including her ex-boyfriend Dave Batista, her ex-best friend Randy Orton, and especially not her father, the Cerebral Assassin, Triple H… or so she thought. This isn't the story of the girl that was Savannah Sage though. This is the story of how she evolved into someone better with the help of three roughly ragged wrestlers. That young woman's name would be Olivia Hurst.

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n: Reviews are the wrestler of your choice helping you get away from the everyday struggles of the real life grind. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 1: War Paint

_**Title: Incognito**_

 _ **Chapter 1: War Paint**_

 _ **Summary: When Evolution reformed in April 2014, The Shield wasn't really sure what to do to stop the powerhouse of a stable. An unlikely source sends the brothers to find something... or better yet someone… to help them in their crusade against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista. Only problem: Olivia Hurst was never supposed to reenter the world of the WWE.**_

(XXXX)

February 2014

Winter was one of the most dormant and soul crushing seasons in Wisconsin. The consistent below zero temperatures would freeze anyone from a warmer climate into a Popsicle in a matter of seconds. The ice would happily help you break a ligament than make sure you got to somewhere safely. The constant gray clouds covering the sun were not helping the situation either. The only consolation prize was the snow. However, even the snow in late February looked just as bleak and miserable as the residents of the state. It wasn't like the snow of December or January when it was fresh, fluffy, and new. No, this snow always seemed to be gray in color and associated with negative emotions more than anything else. Wisconsin and February were certainly not two things that should ever go together, but they always did.

Those were Lita's thoughts as she walked through the small town of Alma, Wisconsin anyway. It seemed fitting the person she had come to visit lived here. This time of year it probably resembled how well her friend and former rival felt both inside and out after the stunt she had pulled so many years ago. Lita shook those thoughts from her head as she stopped and peaked through the large glass window of the building she was about to enter. There seemed to only be one shadow dancing around in the dark lighting inside. She sighed preparing herself and trying to remember the speech she had come up with to try and draw her friend out of hiding. With one last breath, Lita backed away from the window and approached the door to the building pulling it open signifying the business must have been open for the day.

A bell chimed in the background while the door closed shut behind her as the former Woman's Champion stomped her boots to get the crushed snow off them and looked at her surroundings. On the wall closest to her there were about a dozen pictures of young women who she did not recognize with a gold plate indicating a date, a number, and who each woman was. In front of those pictures, there was a small, aging receptionist desk with flyers, notes, and anything a person could possibly want to know about the small Wisconsin community. To her left there were gymnastics mats lining the floor in front of the bay window she had been peaking in through all the way back to a staircase leading to what seemed to be the upper part of the building. Farthest from everything else, there was an old wrestling ring at the back of the room. The ring looked like it had seen better days with it having a torn and ragged apron. Its turn buckles looked to be crying because they were so weak. It amazed her the ring hadn't fallen down and been left in a heaping pile of disrepair.

"Come for a lesson?" questioned someone from behind her, "I don't normally offer private sessions before we open, but you seem like you could use a challenge, Miss."

Quickly, Lita turned around to find a young woman with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes with blue flecks inside the orbs standing right behind her. She wore a pair of lime green Nike tennis shoes on her feet, athletic shorts, and a t-shirt with the front saying something about 'Alma Homecoming Sponsor' on the front. The young woman looked to be about five foot six and was wearing a scowl across her face too after realizing who had entered her shop. She was looking ready to take Lita down and not really care if anyone yelled at her about it. Of course, she wasn't happy to see Lita.

"Savannah," Lita attempted to speak, but the latter already had her hands up in the air wanting nothing to do with this situation.

"The name's Olivia," stated the auburn haired woman as she began to walk away and circle behind the small registration receptionist desk, "Savannah died a long time ago you know that. Who told you where I was Lita? Better yet, why are you here?"

The redheaded wrestler sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. Why? Why did she think this would be a good idea? Of course, when she had thought about her Triple Threat matches with Savannah Sage and Trish Stratus, they were some of the best women's matches in history. The three of them had inspired a generation of women wrestlers who wanted to take back the industry they loved so much from the models and actresses who couldn't wrestle. Heck, Lita had assisted in training many of those young women. It looked as though Olivia had trained many of them too in her own style of fighting judging by the pictures on the wall behind her.

"I'm here because WWE has given me the honor of being inducted in the Hall of Fame this year," explained Lita as Olivia continued to stare at her not really phased by anything the woman was saying, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor and be the one to induct me?"

It looked like Olivia's eyes were about to bulge out of her head the moment Lita asked her that question. Sure, she knew the answer she would get from Olivia, but it never hurt to ask. Maybe the former wrestler was just excited she had asked and not about to have a stroke?

"Are you an idiot?"

Okay, maybe she was wrong. Lita blinked in confusion a few seconds before realizing what the auburn haired woman had said to her, "Excuse me?"

"I said, are you an idiot? You should know better than anyone I can't go back there. Last time I was there I almost killed Trish in the match we had, Lita. Why on earth do you think it would be a good idea for me to walk back into somewhere like that? Plus how would I explain to everyone 'Oh by the way, Savannah Sage didn't die in a car accident, she just faked her own death for reasons unknown, but here she is to induct her former best friend, Lita into the WWE Hall of Fame, please applaud now!' Hunter would flip out! Do you really think I want to deal with that crazy? Uh, no thank you," answered Olivia as she flipped through the calendar on the desk not even making eye contact with Lita. Olivia's face looked like it was about to have a coronary with how red it was getting.

"Don't you think it's time to give up the ghost, Olivia? Trish is still alive. You're still alive. The fans and the other wrestlers would welcome you back with open arms. I'm sure your Da-…"

"God help me if you say Dad, Lita. Ric was more of a father to me than Hunter and you of all people should know. I mean really who gives someone a sledge hammer for her twenty-first birthday? And you know full well, I'm not talking about the drink," Olivia shot back at her former friend without a care in the world as her face continued to become a bright shade of tomato red. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea on Lita's part after all. Damn Ric and his stupid idea for telling her Savannah's current location. This was his stupid idea anyway to get her back to the WWE where she belonged. Maybe if he, Lita, Edge, and Christian hadn't agreed to help her in the first place none of this would be happening right now. But no, Lita was getting the third degree from this stubborn woman.

"Would you just listen to me for one second?" Lita shouted over her friend trying to reel her back into the conversation, "Maybe it wasn't my best idea for you to induct me, but would you please at least come? I'd love to have both you and Trish there. At one time you two were my best friends, you know?"

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek and looked down at the floor sadly. Lita could sense the internal struggle going on within the young woman and had a bit of hope she would say yes to returning with her to the WWE for one night. If they were lucky, they could sneak her in and no one would see her especially not Hunter and his two newly returned protégés Dave Batista and Randy Orton. If Lita even said those two were going to be at the ceremony there was no way she would be able to get, let alone convince, Olivia to go to the event.

"You know I can't," Olivia spoke again as she looked Lita dead in the eye, "It's too much of a risk. If I go back and Hunter finds out I'm still alive after all these years it'll crush him and then he'll want to kill me."

"But you don't even look like you used to!" argued Lita as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "He probably won't even recognize you, he'll probably be too busy hovering around and catering to Steph's every desire anyway."

A pained expression crossed Olivia's features as soon as Lita said those words. This conversation certainly wasn't going the way she had rehearsed it in her mind at all. She had figured she would ask if Olivia would return, they would fight it out, and then she would eventually give in on the subject agreeing to go. What was happening was certainly not what Lita had been expecting at all. The next part she hadn't been expecting either.

"My final answer is no, Lita. Now, if you would please leave my gym before I call the police on you for breaking and entering my business before it even opens." Olivia growled out in annoyance as Lita looked on in shock at her former friend, "You don't tell anyone about this encounter and tell Ric to lose my address, understand? I vowed to myself I would never go back there and that's what I plan on doing. I like being normal too much to go back and ruin everything I worked to build for myself the last ten years."

With a little hesitation at first, but once seeing the look in Olivia's eyes, Lita realized she better leave before something horrible happened. With one last glance at her former friend, Lita marched toward the door and fixed the other woman with an uneasy and certainly unfriendly stare.

"You know someday you're going to have to go back there whether you like it or not to face the past whether you are Olivia Hurst or Savannah Sage Helmsley or somebody else completely, I really don't care. I hope for your sake, someday is sooner rather than later," announced a bitter and angry Lita as she slammed the door making her grand exit from the small building with nothing but contempt for the former diva standing there.

Olivia sighed as she attempted to shake off what had just happened. Sure, it had been ten years since faking her own death, but there was no way she could ever go back to the WWE. She had sworn to herself that night in the parking garage nothing would bring her back to the world she once knew. To her nothing meant absolutely anything; she had missed birthdays, weddings, and babies all her friends had, but those wouldn't bring her back. Neither would the possibility of Randy Orton losing his marbles, John Cena overpowering all his competition, Shawn Michaels retiring or the appearance of the butterfly puke Divas Championship belt. Of course these were all just the ridiculous things Ric would write in his annual Christmas card to her. Olivia shook her head thinking about how sad it was to hear how her division had become such a disarray and mockery, but it was not her responsibility to fix it anymore.

Whoever she had been had died in that car crash all those years ago and nothing was going to unbury Savannah Sage. At least that was what she was thinking as she began to open her gym while attempting to prepare for the students who would be coming in for classes later. Little did Olivia know, someone was plotting and planning, on her behalf, to bring her back to the WWE whether she liked it or not, just like Lita had stated. For now though, she didn't know any better and would continue to live her regular normal everyday life not caring about what was going on in the WWE.

(XXXX)

April 2014

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Dean Ambrose practically shrieked as he threw a chair across the small area The Shield was using as their locker room for the evening. The young man wasn't in his right mind as he slumped against the wall watching his brothers, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, limp into the room behind him. They hadn't been expecting this at all. It wasn't even in the plan, no absolutely not in their plan, or anyone's for that matter.

Years ago, Evolution (one of the WWE's most dominant factions) had disbanded due to the egocentric superstars within it. Each superstar represented a part of time: Ric Flair was the past; Triple H was the present, while Batista and Randy Orton represented the future. However, there was one person who was constantly forgotten about: Triple H's daughter, Savannah Sage Helmsley. She too represented the future of the company. The young woman was Triple H's pride and joy almost as much as any of the championships he had won in the WWE. Savannah Sage was a threat to everyone making her Evolution's most valuable asset. Well, until she died in a tragic car wreck forcing the stable to reexamine itself and self-implode without Savannah's presence. So as Evolution buried the woman they all loved and adored, the WWE moved on expecting to never see a reunion between the parties of Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista.

That was until tonight. The Shield (the most dominant faction ever) had begun to rebel against Triple H's Authority and were making wrestling fun again. They were getting away with it too… well, until tonight. The three men who formed Evolution came out and assaulted the Shield brothers not really caring how much pain they were inflicting on the young men. The trio of Evolution had left the audience in stunned silence as the the Hounds of Justice ran to lick their wounds swearing to never be caught off guard again by the older generation of the WWE ever again. So this was where they sat attempting to formulate some sort of combat plan, but not really having anything to go by at all since Evolution hadn't been together since the early 2000s.

"Calm down, Ambrose," muttered a sore and stiff Seth Rollins as he rolled his shoulders trying to reduce the pain in them from the Batista Bomb he had taken. Seth knew if there was one thing he could do, it was figure out some form of a contingency plan, but Evolution was a bit out of his range. His confidence may have been lacking on this one, but he couldn't let Roman or Dean see that especially now when they looked like they were already beat. "I'm the god damn Architect! You're the Lunatic Fringe! Roman over there is the Powerhouse! With our combined strengths, you can bet your ass we will be able to kill Evolution in one swoop without even losing sight of keeping justice in the WWE!"

"That's a really great speech and all Seth," muttered Roman from the spot he was sitting at on the wooden bench in the locker room. His shoulders were hunched up as he grabbed his water bottle and squirted some liquid into his mouth before speaking again, "But this is Evolution we're talking about here, Dean's right. We're just the young guys, who worked their way up the ranks with a variety of tactics, but Evolution they're the masters of tactics. What the hell are we going to do?"

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," spoke a voice as all three men turned to see a styling and profiling individual standing in the doorway strolling into their locker room with a sneaky grin on his face, "You're going to go and get help."

The boys quickly became apprehensive as Ric Flair strolled into the room. He was a former member of the group that had just beaten the living daylights out of the three of them. Flair immediately sensed the hesitation in the boys and raised his hands in surrender mocking the white flag gesture.

"I'm not part of the war gentlemen, however, I'm here to help," Flair explained quickly.

"Great," complained Dean with a roll of his eyes, "We got some old guy who can't even wrestle to stand in our corner and watch the crap get beat of us by Trips and his goons."

With a frown and shake of his head Flair looked at the three young men, "Oh no, I didn't say I was the help, now did I? I can give you the person who can save you and the WWE. She just doesn't like being found and she sure as hell does not like training male wrestlers, truly is a shame since she was one of the best. She will be able to help you with your crusade hopefully."

"So let me get this straight? You're sending us to track some lady down to help us fight Evolution? Wow Flair, when they said you lost your marbles a few years ago, I just thought you took too many chair shots to the head." Ambrose scoffed with a dark chuckle, "I don't think any chick can help us with this."

Roman and Seth said nothing, but still looked apprehensively at Flair as he jotted something down on a piece of paper before shoving it at the youngest member of the Shield. In a shaky scrawl, a name and address were written. Ric didn't care if the boys thought he was crazy. He knew she could help them, however resistant all of them would be to the idea. If this was the war that needed to happen to ignite the fire in her again, then these boys would be the match to help her strike it.

"Make fun all you want, but this young woman knows her shit. Use her information how you want, but I'd pick her mind about Evolution and ask her for training. Girl has a big heart," Flair sighed before continuing, "However it's going to take a lot of something to thaw all the ice around it. Good luck boys, I hope for your sake you decide to go see her."

With that, Flair took his leave and headed out the door without a second glance to the trio of young men. The only thing he did do was look around to make sure none of Hunter's security had seen him. That would be a bit concerning and nothing good would come of the knowledge Ric Flair had been in The Shield's locker room giving advice about how to stop the war against Evolution.

Inside the locker room though there was a commotion about what had just happened as the boys had erupted into argument over what to do with this new information. Of course the majority of the arguments were between Dean and Seth as Roman was once again left to play moderator. Roman had to admit each of their points were valid while the two young superstars chucked insults back and forth at each other. With a roll of his eyes, he finally decided it was time for this little tiff to be finished.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH," shouted the Samoan as he towered over and stood between his two brothers. Automatically, the two silenced themselves and proceeded to turn their attention towards Roman, "Dean you make valid points about trusting the information Flair gave us."

"Exactly!" cried Dean, "He could be sending us to the home of a serial killer on behalf of Evolution! We can't trust him; we can't trust whoever this chick is either. It could all be a trap!"

"I highly doubt that Ric Flair knows any serial killers," scoffed Seth as he crossed his arms in annoyance at such a stupid accusation. He was mildly miffed it seemed Roman had once again taken Dean's side of a very serious argument.

"And Seth, you too make valid points about maybe this woman Flair is sending us to might be the key to stopping the Authority and Evolution's takeover of the WWE. I can agree with you wanting to end this war cause I'm tired of getting the snot beat out of us," Roman stated as Seth blinked in surprise seeing this was going to be a fair discussion between him and his brothers. The oldest member of the group looked between the two of them, "How about we put this to a vote?"

Both of the other men nodded accepting the terms of voting on whether or not to track down Flair's mystery girl. Of course, Seth and Dean voted for their own ideas leaving Roman to be the deciding factor and tie breaker. The looks he received from his brothers when he cast his vote were shocking.

"You want to go?" questioned Seth in surprise as Roman nodded his head with his decision. He could hear Dean cussing out democracy under his breath and wanting this to be a dictatorship especially since he was the leader. Roman understood why he didn't want to go. One of Dean's many hold ups was trust and asking him to trust someone new was going to be a big stretch. Dean did have a valid point though, they didn't know who or what they were going to find when they looked at that paper. However, the three of them would go together because they were brothers.

Little did the three young superstars know what they were going to find certainly did not want to be found let alone train male wrestlers. Flair had said something about melting the ice around her heart and that left a lot of questions for the Hounds of Justice. Something smelled fishy. They were either being given some of the best advice or they were being played by the Nature Boy. Dean, Seth, and Roman would have to wait and see what was going to be lying ahead of them in the next several days.

"So what, who, or better yet should I say, where are we going?" questioned Seth as he, Roman, and Dean, who was hesitant about this whole adventure, scrunched together to see where they had to go to find their so called savior as Flair had spoken so fondly of earlier. It was like Flair had thought of this person as a child of some sort which struck the three men as odd especially when they saw their destination.

In the shaky scrawl, it read in loopy letters on the crumpled up piece of paper: Olivia Hurst, Hurst's Gym, 511 Pine St., Alma, Wisconsin.

"Pack your bags boys, we're headed to Wisconsin!"

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Shout outs for reviews from the Prologue go to- caylendar, A Wrestling God, aussieKayz, nolabell66, Willow Edmond, and Bajor12.**_

 _ **A few housekeeping items before we go any farther: (1) I'm working off an outline and will try to update once a week. The muse for this story is super strong and he won't stuff a sock in it even when I tell him too. (2) Right now is harvest season which is my busy season at work so updates may not be timely. (3) To earn a shout out just leave a review because reviews are my addiction and I need help. Plus I'll send you an awesome PM thanking you for taking the time to read the story too if you leave a review.**_

 _ **I believe that is everything for now, hope you enjoyed this chapter! -cap :)**_

 _ **Reviews are the wrestler of your choice trying to convince you to make a major decision.**_

 _ **If that's too serious for you, reviews are the wrestlers of your choice going on a cross country road trip while traveling down the highway of life. Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Bad Reputation

_**Title: Incognito**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Bad Reputation**_

 _ **Summary: When Evolution reformed in April 2014, The Shield wasn't really sure what to do to stop the powerhouse of a stable. An unlikely source sends the brothers to find something... or better yet someone… to help them in their crusade against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista. Only problem: Olivia Hurst was never supposed to reenter the world of the WWE.**_

(XXXX)

June 2003

"Awesome match tonight, Savannah!"

"You, Lita, and Trish blew the roof off this place!"

"Never retire Savannah!"

Savannah Sage smiled as she listened to the screams of her adoring fans as she walked quickly back stage to her rental car after the show had ended. Her platinum blonde hair was coming out of its ponytail and her eyes were beginning to droop from the exhaustion of the day wearing on her. Her ring gear, which was of light blue in nature and happily packed away in the gym bag she was now carrying, looked like it had almost gone through a paper shredder. Thank goodness she had knocked those scissors away from Trish when she had the chance. Why she had ever agreed to be in a No DQ match with Lita and Trish was beyond her, but she wanted to uphold the integrity of the women's championship. Savannah Sage was after all a fighting champion even if Lita played dirty and Trish was a bit of a goody two shoes in her opinion.

All she wanted to do was take a nice, long, hot shower and not think about what Eric Bischoff had in store for her next week on Raw. Just because she was related to Triple H didn't give Bischoff the right to try and kill her in the ring while defending the title by putting her in these insane matches. Sure, her matches with Trish and Lita were ratings gold, but it had been the same for two months now. She was positive the audience had grown tired of seeing the same old rehash of the trio fighting to be the best woman on the roster, hell she had grown tired of it.

Her heels clicked quietly against the pavement as she entered the area she had parked her small Toyota car. The black boots she had paired with regular skinny jeans and a nice pale purple blouse while covering her torso was a black leather jacket. She dug deep down into her purse looking for her keys, not seeing the person sitting on the trunk of her vehicle. Savannah was about to be made very aware of his presence as she yanked the keys out of her purse smiling in satisfaction for about two seconds before it turned into a frown.

"Hunter," she sighed in an annoyed mutter under her breath as The Cerebral Assassin jumped off the trunk of the car smiling sweetly at the petite platinum blonde.

"Hello to you to Sweet Pea," greeted The Game as he quickly approached her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Savannah maneuvered away from her father wanting nothing to do with him. The last time she had seen him, he had been beating Shawn Michael's into the next century. She really didn't care what he had been up to in the last several months after destroying Shawn's career. He had almost killed the man she thought of as an Uncle. Needless to say, Savannah didn't really care what the man standing in front of her wanted. The last time they had seen each other was after his final match with Shawn, so needless to say she hadn't been happy about what he had done.

"What do you want, Dad? Shouldn't you be beating the snot out of Shawn with your sledgehammer?" scoffed Savannah tasting vile in the back of her mouth when she called Hunter her father.

She hated calling him her father, a man that was her father wasn't supposed to try and end another man's career. She wanted him to be an ethical, professional, and loving man, not whatever the hell he was supposed to be. Whenever he came around he always wanted something from her usually related to whoever his opponent was or attempting to get his hands on the World Heavyweight Championship. Savannah had heard every possible plan involving her from The Game himself. From wanting her to have a fake wedding with one of his opponent to leading a different opponent into a trap established by Triple H, she'd heard it all over the years and every time her answer would remain the same. She never agreed, so why would he think she would agree this time around to whatever his game was?

"I'm starting a new group," explained the former champion as he stared directly at his daughter fixing her with a strong gaze as if nonverbally saying something somewhat threatening to her, "It's going to be called Evolution. It's a combination of past, present, and future wrestlers in the WWE. Ric Flair has already agreed to come on board and help me acquire talent for this venture. Before we go any further, I wanted to get your thoughts on my little business investment and ask you-"

"My answer is no to whatever you are plotting, Hunter. I want nothing to do with whatever you have planned," snapped an irked Savannah as she tried to walk away to her car, but the Game grabbed her arm causing her to stop dead in her tracks fixing him with an icy glare.

"You didn't even listen to my proposition," stated Triple H as he tightened his grip on Savannah's arm, "If you join, I can make sure you keep that precious title of yours. You can only be champion for so long Savannah Sage. Your time is up and some other diva will be in the limelight soon."

"Wow thanks John Cena," Savannah answered with a roll of her eyes at Triple H as the sarcasm dripped off her comment in vain. However, Triple H was certainly not bemused by her antics.

"I'm serious; you're going to lose the title sooner or later, then what? You'll try to get it back, but you'll be outwitted by one of the other divas. Then you'll be pushed to the back of line with all the other women. You might not ever be heard from again and only given three minute matches. Or worse made to compete in a strip tease match? You want to keep the title and your golden ticket to success, I can help you. Evolution will be your insurance as a way to keep your title and make sure you stay in the limelight of the WWE for a long time. Why not take out an insurance policy with us?" asked Hunter with a sneaky smile at the young woman attempting to convince her to join his little group.

"What are you getting at Helmsley?" Savannah questioned a bit intrigued by what he was saying to her.

"I'm getting at the fact that, you, Savannah Sage are only human and can't be expected to defend every possible threat to that title of yours. If you join Evolution, you'll have the insurance and security you need to keep your title. You'll also be learning skills and traits from the best in the business. Plus I think it's time I teach you a thing or two about how to play the Game? You know I have to pass the mantel down soon, I am getting older and won't be able to wrestle forever."

Savannah eyed the blonde man cautiously. Hunter was a sneaky wrestler and always had his own agenda. She could never trust him. There was no way for certain he was telling her the truth. Sure, she did want to learn his strategies and tactics, but at what cost, her sanity? There was a reason Triple H was called The Game and Savannah wasn't sure if she wanted to play it with him just yet.

She had come so far in this business without his help and hardly ever used his name. Every opportunity or chance she had been given was because she had worked for it from the beginning. Savannah had aligned herself with the most driven and dedicated wrestlers of all time, but sometime dedication and drive didn't get you championships. What Hunter was suggesting, now that was what got a person championships. She was an honest, just, and ethical champion. She didn't use under handed tactics or back stabbing to get what she wanted. Savannah Sage was a role model, but she was greedy and wanted to keep her title. Maybe Hunter did have a point.

If she took this opportunity, things were going to change for her. She wouldn't have to defend her title week in and week out. Eric Bischoff would finally get off her back and quit throwing her into shitty, almost deathly matches. She would be able to learn about the business from guys like Ric Flair and Triple H. However, she would probably have to turn her back on her friends and play by all of Triple H's orders along with follow his stupid decision making process. There was a heavy amount of pros and cons to weigh in on with this invitation. Her trust in Triple H was also lacking, but this was a big decision.

"Let me think about it?" questioned Savannah as Triple H loosened his grip and let go of her arm as he backed away from his daughter slowly. It seemed the Game was done having this conversation.

"You have twenty-four hours and then the offer expires, Savannah. I'll go make it to another woman wrestler on the roster after that. I'd suggest you choose quickly and wisely," answered her father. The King of Kings took off without a goodbye to his daughter leaving her standing there in the parking lot blinking in confusion as to what had just transpired between the two of them.

Things had become a whole lot more complicated than just having to contend with Lita and Trish for the Women's Championship. Maybe Hunter was right? Maybe Savannah Sage did need insurance?

(XXXX)

April 2014

"Okay ladies, excellent job today," said a cheerful Olivia as she patted several of her students on their shoulders as they exited the building. As the last one left, Liv took a swig of her water and walked back to clean up the facility. It was hot and stuffy inside, but the air still had a nasty nip to it as it hit her every time the door opened or closed from her gym. She began to pick up the extra supplies from the class. Besides training Indy women wrestlers usually didn't pay well seeing as they hadn't made it big quite yet, but Olivia loved her students nonetheless. She still had to make an income though and by teaching a couple of self-defense and yoga classes a week she managed to get by.

She had made up her mind a long time ago, the WWE was a place of mass chaos and evil resided there. She wanted to give back to her fans, mostly women, who had seen her as a beckon of strength. With a goal in mind, Olivia decided she would teach woman all across the country self-defense to ensure their safety. She got teenagers, college students, mothers, even elderly women. She did not showcase that she was the great Savannah Sage, just Olivia Hurst, your average trainer wanting to help protect women along with work with any talented young woman who had the passion and drive to be a part of her wrestling training program. Those young women usually found her classes online or through some of the Indy coaches, but never did she going looking to recruit students.

No one truly knew where Olivia was. Sure, she'd call Lita, Edge, and Christian every once in a while to tell them she was still alive and doing okay, but her classes took her everywhere. She always sent Ric a Christmas card from her travels, one year Hawaii, the next Texas, the list continued until present time where she resided in a small Wisconsin town. Liv had arrived here just before Christmas three years ago and had yet to leave the small town. She loved it too much for some reason, maybe the desolation, or the sense of community, or maybe the fact no one knew who she was.

Rarely, did anyone recognize her from her days in the WWE in general. The dyed hair and glasses helped to disguise her, but a lot of people had been quick to forget about Savannah Sage. Several months after her death, many people didn't recognize her since her face had faded from many people's memories. If they did recognize her, she would have to provide an excuse of her being a look alike, but as the days turned to months and the months to years, people forgot about Savannah Sage Helmsley, the daughter of The Game.

That was until three, huge, burley men waltzed into Olivia's gym late Wednesday afternoon as she was closing up shop.

"Excuse me," stated the dirty blonde who led the trio, "Could you tell me where we could find someone by the name of Olivia Hurst?"

"You're looking at her, bub," stated the petite auburn haired woman with shining green eyes, "How can I help you?"

Dean, Roman, and Seth stared intently at the daughter of The Game, but they didn't know that. She stood at about five foot six with freckles laced across her face while glasses sat on her nose looking about ready to fall off. Her hair dyed auburn was falling in her face as beads of sweat stuck to her forehead. Her eyes shown like bright emeralds as she smiled somewhat amused by the trio.

"No freaking way," whispered Seth to Dean as Roman nodded silently in the background, "What could this chick know about Evolution that nobody else knows?"

Dean looked at the woman who seemed to be in her late twenties, if not early thirties. She looked so happy and he was here to rip it right out from under her, but they needed her help, the WWE Universe needed her help.

"So are you guys just going to stand there and be all intimidating or do I have to kick your asses?" Olivia stated annoyed by the three men holding her up from leaving and going to go cook dinner in her apartment upstairs above the gym.

"Ms. Hurst, we need your help, we're from the WWE," stated Seth as Dean slammed an elbow into the youngest Shield member for blowing their cover. He watched as Olivia's eyes flashed with anger as she shook her head immediately knowing or guessing what the three men wanted.

"I should have known," she muttered, "Let me guess, you want special wrestling training or something, don't you? Listen you three; I only train women wrestlers. You three will have to look somewhere else for your needs to be met. I suggest Goldberg's up in Minnesota. So the answer is no to whatever your proposition is. Thank you, good night, and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

All three members of The Shield blinked in awe at the woman, who had just told them no to their entire plan even before they could tell her the story behind it. Flair did say it wasn't going to be easy, but as Olivia attempted to push Seth and Dean out the door with all her might, Roman who was standing behind her spoke up.

"Olivia," said the large Samoan outright and somewhat nervous, "Evolution has reformed."

Just like that, Olivia looked at the large man as her green eyes dulled hearing those words. She may not keep up with wrestling anymore, but if that had happened good things were not going on in the WWE.

"No," Olivia answered in a small voice as she begun to back off from her crusade to push the two men out the door, "It can't be. The last I heard was Dave quit, Randy was insane, and Hunter retired."

"Oh honey, have you missed a lot," muttered Ambrose sarcastically as Liv walked over and sank down in a chair alongside the gym wall. Liv sucked in a deep breath and stared at the three men.

"Why don't you come upstairs for tea, gentlemen, something tells me we have a lot to discuss."

Quickly the trio followed the young woman up the stairs to her apartment above the gym. The three large men followed the auburn haired young woman and walked through a bright blue colored door leading into a small kitchen table where Olivia motioned for the boys to sit down. Hurriedly, she grabbed a plate of cookies throwing it onto the table along with putting a kettle of tea on the stove as she dashed around the kitchen trying to make her guests feel comfortable, in this extremely uncomfortable situation.

"So when did it happen?"

"The night after 'Mania," explained Seth as he took a sip of his tea Olivia had just finished pouring for him, "We should have known better…"

"But we were too busy celebrating to figure out something was up," sighed Dean as he shook his head in disappointment and gritted his teeth trying to decide whether or not to grab a cookie off of the plate, "We could have stopped them too."

"Don't blame yourselves," Liv stated somewhat sweetly as she took a seat at the table with the three men, "Hunter always liked to play by his own rules and you three must have looked venerable when he, Orton, and Batista attacked. Orton and Batista are always the muscle and I'm guessing that's where the bruises on your arms came from, right?"

The boys nodded surprised with how fast Olivia was catching onto their predicament. It was like she had once been a part of Evolution by knowing their inside strategy and tactics. Maybe it wasn't a mistake Flair had sent them to her for help after all. Olivia though had her own thoughts about her current predicament with the three men sitting around her kitchen table.

Liv looked at the three men surrounding her. It had been many years since she had last run with the dogs, but she knew well enough these three men were predictably wrestlers from just looking at their build. She guessed the one with the dark hair and blonde streak was the high flyer of the group, while the blonde was the brains behind the operation, and the Samoan was the power. She felt silly for asking her next question, but decided to anyway. She wasn't a mind reader, but she wanted to know who these three strangers were who had come and asked her about Evolution.

"Forgive me, gentlemen, but I don't follow wrestling anymore, so who in the heck are you?"

Astounded by what the auburn haired woman just stated to them. Roman, Seth, and Dean blinked at each other in complete disbelief and confusion. How could anyone not know who they were? They were some of the biggest stars in the WWE today, but Ric Flair sent them to this woman who knew absolutely nothing about them, but knew about Evolution. This was getting stranger by the second. Dean gave his Shield brothers a quick glance acknowledging there was something fishy about this entire situation. Roman picked up Dean's nonverbal cues, but Seth was floored this Olivia girl didn't know who they were. Well, he was certainly going to show her.

"We're the Hounds of Justice," Seth almost shouted as Olivia gave him a bemused smile and laughed silently to herself. WWE had sure gone downhill with groups giving themselves names since she had been there. These men looked more like the Puppies of Justice than Hounds. Seth continued on, not caring about the auburn haired woman trying not to bust a gut at him, "I'm Seth Rollins, The Architect. These are my brothers in arms, Dean Ambrose, The Lunatic Fringe and Roman Reigns, The Powerhouse. Together we fight all injustices in the WWE as we look to protect it from all evils including The Authority and Evolution. Together the three of us form the most dominant faction of all time, The Shield."

"And you can believe that," Roman quickly added on at the end while all three men rose to stand around Olivia's kitchen table holding their fists together in unison towering over her.

It took everything Olivia had not to laugh at the trio as they quickly seated themselves again; the three had been pulling the most serious faces as if they were trying to scare her into helping them. Ha, yea right, these bozos needed to check their egos at the front door. However, they did seem extremely passionate about their crusade to end tyranny in the WWE. Olivia knew how that story ended though and she really didn't want to have a repeat of it. Not to mention she wanted nothing to do with the WWE. It was time she made that apparent to these gentlemen and kick them to the curb.

"The Shield is it?" she questioned as the trio nodded excitedly at her, "I don't know what you came here for, but I can't help you with your Evolution problem. I'm not the person I used to be. Plus like I told you I only train female up and coming wrestlers. You three aren't any of those things."

Olivia explained as she began to rise from her chair at the kitchen table, "I don't know why you came here or who sent you, but I like I said I can't help you. Now I'll show you out. I think there's a motel about two blocks from here you can stay in for the night. I'm sorry you made this trip out here."

"Hold up," Dean stated as the petite woman quickly stopped in her tracks with what she was doing, "Ric Flair sent us out here to track you down telling us you're some kind of Evolution expert. Then we find you, you know jack shit about WWE right now, but you know everything and anything about Evolution? What gives, Lady?"

Olivia scowled directly at the blonde man suppressing the urge to tell him to screw off. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair realizing Ric had sent the trio to her. It hadn't been enough to send Lita to her those couple months ago, now he was sending young wrestlers for her to train. The next Christmas card she sent him, she hoped somebody shoved up his butt! Great, she thought to herself, now she was sounding like Hunter in her vengeful state of mind.

"Hey, I'm waiting for an answer!" Ambrose practically shouted bringing Olivia back to reality as she blinked at the blonde man standing before her, "You owe us an explanation!"

Olivia's eyes grew wide as she ground her teeth together in anger, "I owe you nothing, Rookie! I will not help you in your little crusade against Evolution; I have better things to do with my time. Now, get out of my house before I make sure the three of you can never wrestle ever again. Then you'll have bigger problems than having to deal with whatever sick twisted plan Triple H has for you."

The three men were taken aback, however not wanting to anger the trainer anymore they quickly rose from the chairs and made way their way to the door of the apartment building. Dean was the first out the door still fuming like a rocket after his confrontation with Olivia. Seth was next giving her a sad almost puppy dog like pout. Olivia rolled her eyes like that pout was going to work on her when she had practically invented it in the early days of her career. The last one to leave, but linger a few moments, was Roman. He was fixing her with a steady gaze attempting to understand why she was so angry and throwing them out of her apartment so fast. It seemed as though Roman had been staring into Olivia's soul there for a few seconds as a shiver went up her spine while breaking eye contact with him.

"We're not done here," the large man stated in a somber tone as Olivia again made eye contact with him. She was not going to be intimidated by a Puppy of Justice. If these boys wanted to play rough, she would most certainly play rough, "I know your hiding something, Olivia. Flair did say something about having to melt the ice around your heart…"

Olivia rolled her eyes not in the least amused by Ric practically calling her an Ice Queen. Flair could send all the little rookies he wanted, but they weren't going to change a damn thing. However, it seemed these boys were determined to get her help whether she wanted to give it to them or not.

"Come on, Roman, we need to find a hair dryer to thaw her heart! Maybe then she'll help us!" Dean called from further down the stairs hearing the one sided conversation Roman was attempting to have with Olivia. Again Olivia rolled her eyes not amused by the trio's antics. They probably deserved a good ass kicking from Evolution by the way they were treating her anyway.

"The Shield doesn't give up easily," Roman continued, "We want and need your help if we're going to have any chance against Evolution. We'll be in touch, you can believe-"

Before Roman could finish what he was saying did Olivia slam the door in his face not wanting to hear any more of his stupid motivational speech or whatever else that he might have had to say to her. Again Olivia took a deep breath and sank down onto the wood floor below letting her body shake with all of her emotions from anger to rage to sadness to frustration. She had sworn never to go back to the WWE. She had buried what was left of Savannah Sage, but for some reason, some really odd reason she felt an urge growing deep down inside her to help these three young men stop Evolution.

No, she couldn't. She wouldn't jeopardize everything she had worked for the last ten years to build. There was no way she would get pulled back into the world of the WWE especially given what had happened the last time she was there those many years ago. As much as Olivia wanted to help the Shield, she knew better than to get involved with them.

Lucky for her, the Shield wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to Olivia Hurst.

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Shout outs from reviews for Chapter 1: War Paint go to- nolabell66, caylendar, A Wrestling God, Willow Edmond, aussieKayz, and Guest (glad you love the story so far!)**_

 _ **PSA: You should all go check out the story Swamp People Don't Drink Starbucks by caylendar and The French Maid Diabolical by caylendar too. The first is inspired by a conversation we had about the stain on Luke Harper's shirt, don't give me that look. The second is because I really wanted a story about The Shield boys in French Maid outfits. It's totally worth a read. She is new to our community too and her crack fics in any genre are awesome! So help me out (and her too) and go leave her a review plus follow and favorite her too, please and thank you! You'll be glad you did!**_

 _ **Plus I thoroughly believe we need more humorous crack fics in our section of the fanfiction community. I always do love a good laugh now and again from wrestling. Because right now when I search humor, half the stuff that comes up is romance fics… bleck! Been there, read that. I'll get off my soapbox now before I make any authors angry.**_

 _ **Back to our regular scheduled programming, reviews are the wrestler of your choice baking and sharing the cookies of life with you! Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Hello

_**Title: Incognito**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Hello**_

 _ **Summary: When Evolution reformed in April 2014, The Shield wasn't really sure what to do to stop the powerhouse of a stable. An unlikely source sends the brothers to find something... or better yet someone… to help them in their crusade against Triple H, Randy Orton, and Batista. Only problem: Olivia Hurst was never supposed to reenter the world of the WWE.**_

(XXXX)

April 2014

"Savannah would have never stood for this, Dave!" shouted an irate Randy Orton as the two descended the staircase at WWE headquarters after having Evolution's weekly team meeting. They had been berated about their performance from the past Raw and SmackDown. Trips had gone to great lengths to scream at them about how terribly a unit his two young protégés had become since they had last teamed together. Hunter seemed to forget it had been over a decade since the last time they had teamed together. It had been an even longer since they had all been on the same page or let alone even in the same book for that matter.

Dave sighed internally not wanting to showcase his emotions to Randy Orton of all people. He shouldn't have come back here, he shouldn't have entered the Rumble, and most of all he shouldn't have rejoined Evolution when Triple H had asked him. There were too many painful memories still surrounding this place and Dave couldn't shake them. Even in all his time away, the nightmares that existed here never left it seemed. Sure the people didn't speak about the tragedy, but they buried it under everything else.

Every second he was here, his bones ached from his bouts with The Shield. He knew it wasn't their fault for wanting to protect the WWE from all injustice in the company. If Dave truly voiced his opinion he really didn't care "what was best for business" anymore. Daniel Bryan had been cheated out of the title because of him, Randy, and Triple H about a dozen times over the last two months. Sure, Dave had wanted to be champion especially put up his creed for the movie, but to bury someone who was here every day working in and out was wrong. That wasn't the only thing bothering the Animal though. The shadows plaguing him were more his concern than upholding The Authority's corporate mantra. But the second Randy uttered that name; it opened up the flood gates of emotions he had been struggling to keep shut since he had returned to the WWE.

Savannah Sage Helmsely still lived on in each and every wrestler's mind every single day. There certainly wasn't a day when Dave didn't think about her. Her shining eyes smiling at him as the two of them did yoga poses in the park, \ her rocking out to ABBA and annoying Randy on their road trips across the county to get the next show, or even just having the ability to give her a hug when she was looking upset. Batista's heart ached every day for the loss of Savannah Sage, but rarely did he speak of it.

It was Hunter's biggest rule: never speak of Savannah Sage. Randy Orton, of all people, had just broken it. This was of no surprise to Batista, knowing Savannah had seen Randy as a brother. The two had bonded, not like him and her had bonded, but in a familial ties sort of way. Trying to prove they were better than the Legacy they descended from. To Hunter though, Savannah was his greatest asset, yet biggest mistake. In some circles, they said if his opponents would have used Savannah right, she could have been Triple H's kryptonite, but she never let that happen. Savannah was pure, good, just, and fair, until Hunter christened her with that stupid sledgehammer, but that was a story for another time.

In Evolution's earliest days, Savannah Sage served a greater purpose. She had been Dave's girlfriend. The two had stuck together quite well and Hunter couldn't have been more thrilled about his daughter to taking to his stablemate. He had finally cracked the nut that was his daughter by having her join Evolution in order to protect her Woman's Championship. Batista and Sage had intergender tag matches so often it was ridiculous. They were two of the most dominate superstars in the business. The announcers would always say Savannah was the Beauty who tamed the fierce and savage heart of a beast known as the Animal.

Randy would always get jealous of the two of them. Before his mean streak, he was like a brother to Dave and Savannah. The three would hang out together and live the high life any young superstar would want, but that came crumbling down upon them faster than any of the three had expected.

The night Savannah was gifted with Triple H's sledge hammer something inside her snapped. Hunter had concocted a plan to get the young woman to forever keep her in his corner. Savannah had received the sledgehammer as an insurance policy for keeping her championship around her waist. She had to retain her title against Trish Stratus the following week at a pay per view, but no one knew what was coming. The night the sledge hammer arrived was the beginning of the end for Evolution.

The night after the pay per view where Savannah Sage lost herself was when it happened, the car crash from hell that would forever change the course of WWE history.

Savannah was in a car headed to the airport with Lita and Edge at the time. It always struck Dave as odd she had chosen to drive with them instead of him and Randy, but her friendship with the couple predated that of theirs. The driver of a different car had swerved into the opposite lane and hit the superstar's car straight onward. Savannah was in the passenger seat and dead upon impact. It didn't help by the time Evolution arrived at the scene the car burst into flames with a fire overtaking everything. A charred and tattered miss was found after the fire. Officials presumed it was Savannah judging by what was left of her teeth. The case was dismissed from court and the driver released from all charges due to the weather conditions that night. This provided little solace for the men of Evolution as what was left in the wake of tragedy was a grieving father and his friends.

Hunter never talked about Savannah and when her name was mentioned hell froze over. Dave had realized Hunter had buried his emotions about the situation a long time ago and was never going to let them show. If you were an employee of the WWE and dare mention Savannah Sage, it was in private quarters where no wrestler or WWE employee could hear you.

Dave shook the thoughts of despair from his mind. He didn't have time to think about this. He was due for an interview on the other side of town in 10 minutes and was pretty sure he wasn't going to make it. As he looked around, he saw a security guard giving him and Randy a dirty look shaking his head in disgust. Dave knew full well the guard had caught what Randy had said about Savannah.

Great, Hunter was going to give them hell more than ever before now. Hopefully, Triple H wouldn't take too much of his rage out on them, but instead focused it on the Hounds. Now there only problem wasn't going to be The Shield, but the unspoken name of Savannah Sage Helmsley. What else could possibly go wrong?

(XXXX)

April 2014

"Rum and coke please," stated the auburn haired vixen as she plopped her butt into the bar stool. It had been a long day contemplating whether or not she had chosen to make the right choice in regard to helping the trio more commonly known as the Shield. Deep down in her gut she could feel something bubbling up for the trio, but she shook her head. It was probably just gas from the burrito she had eaten ate lunch. In order to clear in her mind, Liv had decided to head to her favorite local establishment to enjoy a drink in peace while contemplating everything that had gone on in the last twenty-four hours.

There was no real life in the bar on this Wednesday evening with only a few locals being scattered around. Although, it was late April a major spring snowstorm was expected to hit that night so many people were not out and about in the small town of Alma. A few of local patrons in the bar waved at Liv knowing her as a local business proprietor and she happily waved back. No one knew anything and here she could just be herself. Those boys didn't know anything either, why would Ric think it was even a remotely good idea to send her a bunch of rookies? Those idiots looked like they could handle Evolution on their own. Ric was probably up to his old mind games and she was just a pawn in it.

"A rum and coke, Pumpkin," immediately Olivia's eyes shot to the man handing her the alcohol. Only one person in the entire universe was allowed to call her pumpkin and live. There was no way or reason for him to be here now. She bit the inside of her cheek guessing this was another part of Ric's plan. Why couldn't she just be left in peace to drink herself into a stupor?

"Edge," Liv groaned taking a long swallow of the alcohol before making eye contact with the man standing behind the bar. When she finally set the glass down, a smiling opportunist was giving her his classic Cheshire grin. This night could not possibly get any worse.

"Miss me, Pumpkin?" questioned the Canadian with a still smiling smirk on his face.

"Why are you here, Edge?" growled out an angry and annoyed Olivia while taking another big drink and then slamming the glass down hard on the counter, "What is this? The WWE comes to Wisconsin show? First, Lita in February, then those three idiot rookies show up at my apartment yesterday, and now you! Why can't anyone leave me alone and accept I nothing to do with WWE!"

"Woah, woah, woah, cool your jets Liv, did you say Lita was here?" the Canadian answered back not even taking in the angry scowl on Olivia's face. Liv rolled her eyes remembering how the couple had ended things. The former Women's Champion and the Rated R Superstar were not on the friendliest of terms. Liv didn't blame Edge for not wanting to have a confrontation with the former Extreme Diva.

"She was here about two months ago, your fine," answered Liv as she rolled her eyes again not really caring about the whole situation and Edge's concern for his safety, "Now quit wetting yourself and tell me why the hell you're here?"

Edge quickly looked around the bar in suspicion not believing Olivia as she shook her head in annoyance at her old friend. The Ultimate Opportunist had been one of the first people Liv had trusted and admired in the WWE. It seemed the two had a knack for kazoos and pranks making her the perfect complement to his and Christian's duo, thus completing them and making them a trio. The now turned Sci-Fi TV star smiled sweetly at the young woman with a knowing look as he leaned his entire body across the bar gaining Liv's utmost attention.

"You know those rookies may be onto something," explained Edge as Olivia rolled her eyes at the former wrestler not impressed with anything he was saying.

"Yea and if you got together with Christian the two of you would make babies that reeked of awesomeness," snarked Liv as she finished off her glass throwing it back at him wanting another refill of the rum and coke. Edge looked disgruntledly, but obliged to give the woman what she wanted handing her another glass of the drink. "But those rookies aren't onto anything; they think I'm some kind of cure for their problems with Evolution. Fat chance, you remember what happened the last time I was around them? You know what happened! I can't go back to that dark place again, Edge!"

Olivia arms flew out amplifying how insane she had gone. Several heads in the small bar turned to look at the duo with raised eyebrows. Edge quickly gave them an angry glare making them all turn back to their own conversations. He walked around the bar taking the seat next to Olivia and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was in a slumped position trying to softly muffle the sobs into her chest not wanting anyone to see her cry especially not the people of Alma. Before she knew what was happening, Edge had wrapped her in a hug.

"Shhh, Pumpkin, just let it out," the Ultimate Opportunist said quietly as he rubbed circles on her back. And that was exactly what Olivia did. Edge had always been the big brother in her life, while before she joined Evolution anyway. He had been one of the few to actual support her decision to leave the way she did back in early 2000s. They had kept in contact, but Liv always kept her distance when it came to her former co-workers since she had no intention of Hunter finding out the truth…ever. Since Edge retired several years ago the two had grown close again, but Liv still kept a safe distance not wanting to jeopardize her new lifestyle. She also had her suspicions about him being sent here by Flair to convince her to help the rookies the old man had sent her. Edge always was a good schemer, if not the best in the business, so it wouldn't surprise her at all if he was indeed lying to her. As the blonde continued to hug the auburn haired woman, Olivia began to slowly compose herself as she leaned out of the comforting grip.

"You know, there was a rookie who wouldn't leave two Canadian wrestlers alone much to their annoyance," explained Edge as he settled into the seat beside Olivia. Olivia sighed as she rolled her eyes knowing Edge was going to attempt to make her feel nostalgic. He knew she was a sucker for memories of her past life if she was in the right mood, but right now he was playing on not solid ground.

"Before you go any further Edge, I'm not going to let you talk me into helping those boys. I can't risk going back there and turning into that monster again," explained Olivia as a shiver ran down her spine in fear remembering the past.

By chance she went back to the WWE and returned for Triple H to see she was alive all these years would do one thing: ignite an eternal fire within him that no one would be able to put out. For Hunter to find out his beloved protégé and daughter, Savannah Sage was alive would kill him. But it would be what would come after the death when the real tyranny from The Game would start. Olivia knew the implications of returning and her fear of walking into that was what kept her safe all these years.

Fight or flight had always been her plan since the day Savannah Sage died. Her natural instincts since then had yet to lead her astray. Plus if she was caught with anyone knowing her secret or being her ally, they would suffer from Hunter's iron fist too. She could not let anyone take the fall with her. Olivia Hurst had chosen long ago to walk this path, however she had brought Flair, Edge, Christian, and Lita into her new life. There was no possible way she could bring more people into this life of hers. Especially not Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns of all people

"I'm not asking you to return," said Edge as he gently placed his hand on the young woman's shoulder causing her to immediately look up at the Hall of Famer, "I would never ask that of you, you know that. These rookies need your help, Liv. Here, I'll show you."

Quickly Edge pulled out his phone and pulled up a video. He handed the phone to Olivia who waited for it to cue up the video Edge had selected. It was from WrestleMania, which had happened just a few nights ago. All of a sudden a small bearded goat looking man appeared on the screen as he made his way to the arena floor. Then quickly following him was Hunter in the most ridiculous garb getting ready to face the small goat man. Leave it to the old man to still be fighting. Liv listened as the announcers explained the implications of the match between Triple H and Daniel Bryan (the goat man). She sucked in a sharp breath when she heard Bryan was trying to get into the main event with Dave Batista and Randy Orton. She heard the announcers talking about how Triple H was the leader of The Authority. She heard them talk about the wrongfulness of everything going on in with the WWE thanks to The Authority. Olivia watched with pain in her eyes while watching Hunter try to kill the young man. As the video finished showing Hunter lose, a small smile of satisfaction crossed Olivia's face.

"Bryan goes onto to win the championship, right?" questioned a hopeful Olivia as she clicked the phone off to display a black screen while handing it back to Edge.

Edge smiled fondly at the girl, "Bryan does. However, as you know that's not the end of the story."

"Of course not, it never ends, does it," sighed Olivia as she ran a hand through her auburn hair, "Do I want to know what happens to him?"

"Well those rookies who came to you for help saved him as often as they could, until well you know Evolution reformed. Those boys Olivia are some of the most driven young men I have ever met. There intentions when they entered the WWE weren't pure, but whose are when they get there? We all have to claw and scratch our way to the top; you know that better than anyone else. They stand up for the little guy, Olivia. They stand up for justice. They stand up for those of us who can't stand up for ourselves. All they ask of the people in return is to believe in them. Remind you of anyone who always wanted people to believe in her and give everyone a fair opportunity?

"You know me, I'm not a big sentimental guy, but I've seen the tyranny of The Authority first hand. To have a strategic mind like yours would be the biggest asset to those boys in stopping Evolution. I know they aren't your ideal people to train, but help save the WWE and please believe in The Shield. You don't have to return. You can train them from your gym on their off days. No one will even know they are coming here. All of I'm asking of you is to teach them what you already know about Evolution. We all know you can do it and we all want to see WWE be fun again. Help Shield stop Evolution and stand up for the little guys like Daniel Bryan, Liv."

Olivia blinked at Edge trying to shake her head no at him, but she couldn't do it. She had told herself numerous times over the last twenty fours she would not jeopardize the last ten years of her life. The young woman looked up at Edge with a resigned sigh knowing this wasn't going to be easy for her, but she knew it had to be done. Men like Daniel Bryan should be able to win the title and not worry about getting mugged or never being able to wrestle again because of people like her father.

Of course, the young woman was still terrified to her core about the entire situation. By opening this door she would never be able undo the damage that may come with it. If she opened this door, it presented the opportunity for her inner Game to come out. But if there was one thing Olivia had learned over the last ten years away from the business, it was the fact she had learned control. It still didn't mean she wasn't a terrified little girl masquerading around as balls to the wall former Woman's Champion. She had shown the Shield said woman a day earlier at her apartment.

"I'll do it," answered Olivia as Edge saw a spark ignite underneath her shining emerald eyes. The Ultimate Opportunist hadn't seen that spark in the young woman in a long time, but he knew this would just be the beginning, "If I'm going to do this, I'm doing this by my rules though."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," a voice announced from behind the duo sitting at the bar. The voice had belonged to none other than the Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose as a cocky grin was laced across his face. Immediately, Olivia swung her head around to see the trio of Hounds standing a few feet away with smirks of satisfaction crossing their faces.

"Edge," growled Liv as the Ultimate Opportunist was slightly blushing as he absentmindedly scratched at his beard trying to pretend to not be in this current predicament. The little weasel had probably been working with Flair and maybe even the Shield the entire time. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the rookies standing in front of her. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

The last thing Olivia needed was three strangers who hated her father to find out she was the daughter of their bitter enemy. Surely, that would create more problems than solutions to stopping Evolution and The Authority from taking over the WWE.

"We only heard you agree to help us," explained Seth Rollins, "Ambrose and Reigns here needed a drink after the day we had. It's been a rough one of trying to get out of this god forsaken state; did you know there's a major snowstorm supposed to hit Wisconsin tonight? What the hell? I'm from Iowa and this stuff doesn't happen in late April. But I guess we won't have to leave like we thought. So when does our training start, darling?"

"Yea babygirl," stated the Samoan Powerhouse, "When does it start and what are you teaching us?"

"Yea, sweetheart what's the plan of attack?" questioned Ambrose too as the three young superstars stared intently at the woman who had agreed to help them in their quest of destroying Evolution.

"We start tomorrow, my gym, 5 AM," answered Olivia while rolling her eyes at the pet names the men had just used on her. Needless to say those were going to be the first thing to go in the morning especially Reigns and him calling her babygirl. She waved down the bartender. If she was going to start training these idiots tomorrow morning, she was going to need some more alcohol to make it through the evening. She looked over to Edge, who shrugged his shoulders at her before starting a conversation with the Shield about how Daniel Bryan was doing since his attack.

As Liv watched the men interact, all she could think was if she was doing the right thing by helping these three men protect the WWE from Evolution? Or was she making the biggest mistake of her life by jeopardizing her entire post WWE life? Only time would tell.

(XXXX)

 _ ***a/n: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Shout outs from Chapter 2: Bad Reputation go to- nolabell66, A Wrestling God, abitoflightreading, Willow Edmond, and caylendar. Sorry for no thank you PM's this time around, guys and gals. I had an interesting two weeks with harvest season and the muse didn't want to cooperate or dictate anything. The struggle is real, I tell ya.**_

 _ **Special thanks to caylendar for being my pre-reader and beta on this fic. I don't know what I would without you. I think Olivia would be really lost and I'd be pulling my hair out in frustration thinking I wasn't telling the story the right way. So thank you for listening to my ramblings! In other news…**_

 _ **THE SHIELD REUNITED MONDAY NIGHT… sort of! I was up at 3:30 a.m. because my brain wouldn't shut off about it. I know Seth did walk out, but still come on; they REUNITED for like ten minutes without killing each other! There is HOPE, PRAISE BABY JESUS! *runs around screaming frantically while flapping arms like a chicken***_

 _ **PSA: There's actually a great oneshot about Monday night's events out right now called "I Trusted You" by sunnydelight09. It's from Dean's perspective of the entire situation Monday. The stylistic prose is beautiful and it really yanks you right in the heart strings. So hold onto your feels because it's an emotional rollercoaster of Seth/Dean bromance.**_

 _ **Ahem, now that's out of my system, reviews are the wrestler of your choice buying you the drink of your choice in the bar of life! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
